The intent of a hybrid system utilizing an electric traction motor driven power take off system, known as an “ePTO,” connected to a hydraulic pump is to activate the electric traction motor to create hydraulic flow and pressure through the hydraulic pump's axial motion only during times when it is necessary to operate the installed hydraulic body equipment. All other times when the operation of the installed hydraulic body equipment is not desired, the hybrid electric traction motor driven PTO can be deactivated, minimizing the hybrid system's overall power consumption during the ePTO mode of operation. Activation of the hybrid electric traction motor driven PTO is performed by use of activation signals. These activation signals are generally electrical signals produced by mechanical sourcing devices or switches integrated in conjunction with the hydraulic valves, levers, or other mechanical electrical switch devices that are part of the controls of the equipment installed by the second body manufacturer. These input signal generation devices provide activation signals to physical, logical, or datalink inputs for the purpose of initiating the hybrid electric traction motor driven PTO for the purpose of driving the hydraulic pump in order to operate the installed body equipment.
A problem that often exists with second body manufacturer installed equipment is the diverse types of mechanical devices, primarily hydraulic valves and levers, that generate activation signals upon their operation or manipulation. Because of the complex compound mechanical characteristics of these valves and levers, as well as their remote locations from the ePTO and its control system, their diverse dielectric requirements and characteristics, and the fact that they are often numerous, it can be physically or economically prohibitive to provide appropriate activation signals from each valve or lever under all operational conditions in which activation of the hybrid electric traction motor driven ePTO is required. Furthermore, “debugging” a system of this type can be time consuming and problematic.